Remorse
by Megz
Summary: C&M in the future. Please r&r.
1. Remorse Part 1

REMORSE  
  
This is just a little idea I had. It's kinda dramatic. Please read and review. I don't own these characters. Even though I know them better than my own family. I'll probably still get them all wrong.  
  
Monica pulled up in front of her children's school. She looked at the doors which hundreds of kids entered and exited daily. She checked her hair in the mirror of the minivan. Rarely was she vain. A loud buzzer sounded and kids emerged from the elementary school. After a couple of minutes the minivan door swung open and her two children climbed in.   
"Mom, did you know Alvin Williams ate a worm today at lunch?" Trent said as soon as he sat in his seat.   
Monica turned and looked at her nine year old, "Actually I did hear, Susanna at work told me. Huge news item."  
"Really? How did she know?" Cameron said as she shot a confused look at her mother.  
Trent rolled his eyes, "Cam, Mom's being sarcastic." He said as he looked at his six-year-old sister.   
Cameron smiled, "Dad's always sarcastic."   
Trent ignored her and looked back at his mom. "Are we going home now?"  
Monica re-buckled her seat belt and pulled away from the school. "No, we're going to Auntie Phoebe's. Then home."   
Trent groaned and Cameron let out a sound of pure excitement. "So, what's new, kids?" Monica said as she stopped behind the buses.   
"You know, Lynn's mom and dad are getting a deport." Cameron said.   
"A divorce, sweetie, not deport." Monica corrected.  
"Kinda like our mom and dad," Trent whispered to Cameron. "Except they were never married." Monica heard this; she felt guilty.  
  
Chandler woke up and rolled out of bed. He'd slept through most of the day and through little of last night. His kids were covered in germs from other kids; he knew one of them must have passed on the cold virus. Only, they had not been sick. Monica fed them so many vitamins and kept them so clean there was no way either of them ever had to visit a doctor. He walked into the kitchen of his apartment and looked around. When he spotted the phone he picked it up and dialled.  
  
"Trent, will you answer Mommy's phone? I'm driving." Monica told her son as she passed him the phone that had been seated on the seat next to her. It rang for a second time.  
"Hello, Mom's phone." He answered. "Hey Dad! Are you feeling better? Cameron said the stupidest thing."  
"I didn't say anything!" Cameron screeched.  
"Yeah, she's right here, hold on." Trent handed the phone back to his mother.  
"Hello Chandler." Monica stated to the phone as she turned the corner. "No, we're heading to Phoebe's house. Well, I could leave them there then come over. Okay, bye."  
"Leave us?" Trent chimed.  
"You don't miss anything do you?" Monica glanced at him in the rear view mirror as she pulled into Phoebe's driveway. "Dad's still sick so I'm going to drop by his place, okay?"  
Cameron unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned in and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Give Daddy a kiss for me."  
  
Monica walked up the stairs to the apartment building where she had once lived for over ten years. She walked into the hallway where she and her five best friends had shared many memories. She stopped and sat down on the step. She thought back to eight years ago when she had been sitting on the same step and Chandler had walked up the stairs carrying their two-month-old son, Trent.  
"Monica," he had said as she looked down at him and realised she'd been crying.  
"Chandler, I'm so sorry." She had sobbed as soon as she had been him.  
"For what?" He had almost whispered out of concern.  
Monica couldn't answer and had fallen apart, then slid to the floor crying.  
Monica came back to the present and shuddered at the thought of the break up of herself and Chandler.   
  
Chandler went towards the balcony. Monica would be over soon, he had hated having to call her when he was in need. He looked out the window. It had been on that balcony where he and Monica had Monica had gotten back together, then three weeks later broken up again. That was five years ago. She had come over to pick up Trent after Chandler had spent the evening with him and Joey. When she knocked no one had come to the apartment door so she let herself in. Chandler was standing on the balcony.   
She had leaned out the window and said "Hi Chandler, where's Trent?"  
Chandler had smiled at her and flashed her a warm look, "He's asleep in Joey and Rachel's apartment." He then had climbed back into the apartment and the two had sat down on the couch.  
"Did you guys have fun?" She asked, looking at her hands.  
"Yeah it was great. He told me you stopped letting him have a drink after 8pm. So I gave him some coke at 9pm." Chandler looked guilty, he laughed. "At 10pm Rachel had to change the sheets."  
She looked him in the eyes, "See, this is why I'm bringing up our three year old." Monica felt guilty as soon as she said it. She hadn't meant it to be hurtful.  
Chandler had smiled and looked at her hands, she was fidgeting with her purse. "Monica Geller, are you nervous about something?"  
Monica had returned her gaze to his eyes, "No."  
"You're fidgeting." He had said. "Does being in the same room as me make you nervous or something?"  
"No." She had almost gasped. "It didn't make me nervous to sleep next to you for three years."  
Chandler snapped back into the present as someone knocked on his door.  
"Monica." Chandler said as he opened the door.  
"Hey, I brought you medicine," she said, handing him a little paper bag.  
"Thank you for coming over," he said as the she entered the apartment.  
She noticed him looking at her funny. "A penny for your thoughts."  
He smiled and sat at the kitchen table, "Give me the penny and I'll tell you."  
Monica opened the drawer and pulled out his change dish, and handed him a penny.  
"Ha, ha, very funny." He half smiled. "You know me too well."  
She smiled and pocketing the penny. She sat at the table across from him.  
"I was just thinking about the night that we-," he shifted his gaze and paused. "That we created Cameron."  
She smiled at his embarrassment, "Take your medicine." She paused. "I remember that night. We were sitting on the couch talking."  
"You were nervous." Chandler added.  
"I was uncomfortable."  
"Was it because I was looking so good?" Chandler said as he swallowed two pills. He was so involved in the conversation in Monica he barely glanced at the medicine she had brought him.  
"Don't flirt with me Chandler Bing." She said quickly and tried to hide her smile. Monica thought back to that night.  
"It didn't make me nervous to sleep next to you for two years." She had replied to his comment. Chandler had put his hand on hers and lightly grasped it. She had been thinking how good looking he was and how good of a father to Trent he was. She had made a good mistake and she had kissed him. He had kissed her back.   
"Are you kissing me?" He had whispered while kissing her.  
"I am." She had whispered as she put her arms around him, and he had put his arms around her.   
It had been the next morning when Monica had exited the bedroom and stopped as soon as she saw Rachel, Joey and Trent sitting at the table.  
"Hey." She had said as Rachel and Joey sat motionless with their mouths open. Trent turned and looked at him mom.  
"Mommy!" He ran and hugged her.   
Chandler exited the bedroom behind her and picked up Trent. "Oh good I'm glad everyone's here.  
Joey had a content look on his face, "What's going on?"  
"Monica slept over." Chandler tried the words cautiously.   
Monica now was sitting at the table across from Chandler. She snapped out of her flashback. "That was bad."  
Chandler poured himself some water. "Hey, we have a beautiful daughter because of it."  
"That was good." She corrected herself.  
"What was bad was that you trampled my heart for the second time in a three year span." He opened the fridge for some ice.  
Monica looked down to the table; she was guilty as charged.   
Chandler looked at the clock on the oven. "It's five, you should go pick up the kids."   
"Yeah, I hope Phoebe hasn't polluted their minds with anymore nonsense." Monica got up and walked to the door. "You taking them to the baseball game on Sunday?" She asked.  
"Yep, I'll pick them up at noon." He said. She smiled and left.   
  
Driving to Phoebe's in the car Monica took herself back to the afternoon when she had been lying on the step in the hall crying.   
Chandler had slid to the ground and put his arm that wasn't holding their baby around Monica. "What's going on Mon?"  
Monica had gasped for air. "I called off our wedding." Chandler had leaned away from her. He had gulped.  
"What? Why?"  
"I can't marry you Chandler." She had looked into his teary eyes.  
"We have a son, Monica." Chandler had said.  
"I know, but I just look at you and I don't see the love anymore."  
"You don't see the love? Monica I love you more than anything in the world. Don't you love me?"  
"Chandler, I can't." Monica had whimpered. "I need more than this." She had started sobbing again. Chandler had looked down at his son.  
Monica pulled into Phoebe's driveway for the second time this day and wiped a tear that had formed underneath her eye.  
  
Chandler was sitting on the couch reading a book; he was feeling better for the first time in two days. Monica had always taken care of him. He set down his book and thought of how earlier he had mentioned that she broke his heart twice. It was more of a mutual parting the second time. It had been three weeks after they had slept together. Their son was three and found Joey and Rachel much more fun than his actual parents. Monica was sitting on one of the chairs on the balcony and Chandler was sitting opposite her.   
"Chandler, you know how we, uh, a couple of weeks ago," she had started saying.  
"How we slept together?" He had finished for her.  
"Yeah, and how we haven't really talked about it since?" She looked questioningly in his eyes.  
"Mon, I don't think we should get back together." He had lied.  
She had tried to look relieved, "no, me neither," she had lied. "But, uh, that's not all."  
He had leaned towards her. "What?"  
Monica had sat up in her chair, "I'm pregnant, again."  
Chandler had leaned closer, "Is it mine?"  
"Of course it's yours Chandler." She had said matter-of-factly.   
"We're having another baby?"   
"It seems that way."   
"Is it a bad thing that I'm happy?" He had asked.   
"Nope, I'm happy too." She said. "I didn't think we'd have another child together."  
Chandler had frowned, "What do we tell Trent?"  
"He's having a sister or brother." Monica had taken Chandlers hand and smiled.  
Chandler smiled as he remembered how happy he was to be having another child. He set his book on the table and turned on the television. He felt queasy.   
  
Phoebe opened the door, "Hey Mon, Ross is coming over."  
Monica smiled, "Good, just what I need, another brotherly lecture."  
Phoebe shrugged, "I didn't invite him. He just comes over."  
"You lie, Pheebs." Monica tilted her head and smiled.  
Phoebe looked at her friend, "Have you been crying?"  
Monica sniffled, "No."  
Phoebe folded her arms, "Now you lie. No one lies to me without getting away with it. Well except maybe Rachel . . ." The two heard a glass smash and children's screams from the kitchen. Phoebe turned towards her kitchen. "Your kids are brats, Monica." Phoebe joked.   
Monica walked into the kitchen and looked at her kids. Phoebe tickled Cameron and grabbed Trent as he tried to tackle her. Monica's eyes filled with tears again.   
To distract herself, she sat at the table. "Here Pheebs, I picked up your pills." Monica opened her purse and pulled out the bag of pills she had picked up for Phoebe at the drug store when she had picked up Chandlers cold medicine.   
The pills read 'Tylenol Cold and Sinus'. The realisation sank in for Monica. She blurted, "Pheebs, can I use your phone?" Phoebe looked concerned and nodded.   
  
Chandler turned off his television and answered to phone. "Hello?"   
Monica's voice came through the other line, "I think I poisoned you."  
Chandler, puzzled, looked at the pills sitting on the table. "Monica? Why do my pills say 'Phoebe Buffay' on them?"  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED :)  
P.S. Apologies to Liz, she'll kill me for not letting her check it over before posting. ;)  



	2. Remorse Part 2

Remorse Part Two  
  
"Daddy!" Cameron cried as she flung her arms around her father.  
"Hey Sweetie," he said, kissing his daughter on her forehead. He brushed her brown hair out of her face and she crawled up on the hospital bed.  
"Hey Dad," Trent said as he jumped up onto the bed and sat next to his father.  
Chandler and his son did their secret handshake as Cameron put her dads other arm around her.  
Ross had brought them and was standing in the doorway.   
"How are you feeling?" Ross asked as he sat down in the chair next to Chandler.   
"Well, considering that my ex-fiancé, the mother of my children," he looked at his children, "who is also a very pretty lady," Cameron giggled when he said this, "tried to poison me, I think I'm okay."  
Ross laughed, "She didn't try to poison you."  
Chandler smiled, and patted his sons brown hair, "Uncle Ross and Uncle Joey are going to take you kids to the game today."  
Cameron moaned, "But Uncle Joey eats all the nachos."  
"And Uncle Ross plays with Cameron's Barbies!" Trent whined.  
"Who's going to stay here with you?" Cameron pouted.  
"I will; I'm his only son." Trent said proudly.  
"I'm his only daughter," Cameron said as she pushed him.  
"Hey!" Monica said as she entered the hospital room. "I'm staying here with Dad. Now both of you quit fighting!"  
  
Monica was flipping through a magazine and Chandler was looking at her. It was half an hour later and the kids had left with Ross.  
"You know what's weird?" Chandler said, still directing his gaze at Monica.  
"What?" She said, putting her magazine down.  
"On Friday when we left the apartment to come here," Chandler began.  
"When I poisoned you."  
"Yes, when you poisoned me. By the way, why does Phoebe need liver pills?" Monica smiled as Chandler said this. "Anyway, I think I actually saw Cameron straightening the pillows on the couch."  
Monica laughed, "Really?" She paused. "That's nothing, this morning I heard Trent being sarcastic."  
It was Chandler's turn to laugh. "Those kids are turning into us."   
"Oh god," Monica smiled, "I hope not." Chandler sat up in his bed so he could face her.  
"Remember when Cameron was born?" Chandler reminisced.   
"I called you at the apartment to come get us at the house and you weren't there." Monica almost frowned.  
"I was on my way already."  
"You said Rachel had called you." Chandler looked away. Monica continued, "but when I asked her, she said she hadn't."  
Chandler and Monica shifted their gaze. Chandler said, "I was watching TV, and I all of a sudden had this urge to get up and come visit you and Trent. As I got up I looked at the clock. It was 5:30."  
Monica looked at Chandler almost lovingly, "I had my first contraction at 5:30. I can't believe you never told me that."  
"Father's instinct." Chandler said as he once again looked at her. "Or ex-boyfriends instinct."  
Monica quickly changed the subject, "I'm sorry I poisoned you Chandler."  
Chandler quickly replied, "You didn't poison me, Mon, it was and accident."  
Seconds later, the two of them were both puzzled, looking at each other, silent. It was then that the door swung open and a lady dressed in a business dress suit entered.  
"Chandler, I was so worried about you." She said as soon as she entered the room.  
"Nancy," Chandler said, "Who called you?"  
"Your friend Rachel." She said as she noticed Monica.  
"Nancy, this is Monica. Monica this is Nancy." Chandler said looking worriedly at Monica. He didn't know how she was going to react. "Nancy, Monica is my children's mother."  
Monica had never heard Chandler introduce her as the mother of his children. She uttered, "Hello, nice to meet you." Then as fast as she could she rushed out of the room.   
While rushing down the hallway of the hospital she almost ran straight into Rachel coming to visit Chandler.   
  
"Mon?" Rachel said as she grabbed her friend who was near tears.  
"He has a girlfriend?" Monica asked. "And he never told me?"  
Rachel hugged her friend, "Mon, you guys have been separated for eight years. You were never even married. Of course he has a girlfriend."  
Monica fought the tears, "For how long?"   
Rachel sighed, "A few months."  
Monica sat on the floor next to the elevators. She gasped, "I've been so stupid."  
Rachel crouched next to her friend, "He was going to tell you when you dropped by on Wednesday, but he got that cold."  
Monica gulped and stood up, "I don't know why this is bugging me."  
Rachel faintly smiled, "Mon, you two have kids together. You are both happy, the only thing is that you're not together."  
Monica folded her arms, "And that's my fault."  
  
Monica knocked on the apartment door. It was the following Thursday and Chandler was practically back to normal. Cameron opened it and hugged her mother.  
"Mommy!" Cameron screeched. Trent ran up and hugged Monica.  
"Where's dad?" She asked searching the apartment.  
"He ran down to the pizza place." Trent replied. "He left us alone, isn't that great?"  
"Yeah, but what if a bad guy came and stole you?"  
"Then I'd beat him up, Mom." Cameron said. Monica laughed as she entered the apartment and grabbed a carton of juice out of the fridge.  
"You kids want some juice with your pizza?" Monica said. They nodded and went back to the living room, where they were playing a game.   
"Mom, have you met Nancy?" Trent asked.  
"I have." She answered, sitting on the couch.  
"Is she dad's girlfriend?" Trent looked at his mother. "She was really nice when we met her yesterday."  
"She is." Monica said.  
"I heard Uncle Joey say they might even get married."  
Monica tried to sound calm, "They might."  
"Why aren't you daddy's girlfriend?" Cameron said.  
"Because mommy and daddy broke up eight years ago, when your brother was a very little baby."  
Trent looked confused, "Well if you broke up before Cameron was born, where did you get Cameron from?"  
Monica smiled, "From an angel."  
"An angel?" Cameron glowed. Trent scrunched up his nose.  
"Mommy and Daddy got back together once, before Cameron was born." Monica told them.  
Chandler entered carrying two pizzas. "Who wants Hawaiian and who wants Cheese?" He asked. The kids ran up to him. "Oh, hey Monica." He smiled; he hadn't seen her much since Sunday.  
Monica stood up, "Before you guys eat, can I talk to you for a moment Chandler?"  
Chandler looked at her questionably and followed her to the kid's bedroom. They stayed there every other weekend and some days during the week.  
Monica sat down on one of the beds and looked at Chandler. "How's Nancy?" She asked.  
"She's fine. Why?" Chandler sat on the bed next to her.  
"Are you going to marry her?" Monica said.  
"I don't know." Chandler looked down. "She's not right for me at all." Monica pretended she wasn't relieved. Chandler continued, "Monica, I could never love anyone like I loved you. Our kids are a constant reminder."  
"It's just that lately, Chandler, I've been thinking about you a lot. A lot more that I used to."  
Chandler touched her cheek, and he kissed her cheek. Monica put her hand on his face and kissed him on the lips, passionately. Chandler pulled back.  
"Mon, this is all too familiar."  
"I know," she said.  
He smiled, "Don't tell me we're going to end up with another kid."  
"God," she laughed and leaned back, "You must think I'm the worst person on earth."  
"Never for one day have I ever thought that. I always loved you, Monica. Just I pushed back that love, and recycled it in love for our kids."  
"Recycled?" She smiled.  
"That really wasn't a good word was it?"  
"I think you've been hanging out with Ross too much." She quipped. "Look, I'm sorry, Chandler." Monica began, but before she could finish Chandler leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. They both heard the door open.  
"Hey Trent," Cameron screamed, "Mommy and Daddy are kissing." Chandler and Monica broke apart and stood up quickly.  
Trent entered behind his sister, "They were kissing? Gross."   
Cameron told her parents, "Nancy's here. Trent let her in. I told him not to answer the door ever, unless it's Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Ross, Uncle Joey, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Rachel, Grandma or Grandpa."  
Chandler and Monica rushed into the living room; Nancy had heard everything and was standing in the kitchen. She just stood there for a second. The room was silent. Cameron and Trent had busied themselves with the pizza. Nancy just smiled, looked at Trent and Cameron and left. "Bye Chandler," was all she said.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
Please read and review.   
  
  



	3. Remorse Part 3

Remorse Part 3  
  
Chandler followed Monica downstairs to Phoebe's cab, which was parked outside. They'd stopped by so Chandler could say bye to the kids. Monica, Phoebe and Ross were taking them upstate for the week. It had been two weeks since the day Chandler and Monica had kissed.  
  
"So take care of yourself, Chandler," Monica said and she hugged him, "don't get yourself into anything that you can't get yourself out of."  
Chandler smiled as he hugged her back, "If I do, I can still call Rachel."  
Monica turned back to the car and she glanced across the street. "Chandler, look." She said as she pointed to a couple kissing in front of Central Perk.  
"Oh good, I'm glad getting over me worked so well for Nancy, after all it's been two weeks and she's kissing some other guy." Chandler said.  
"Actually, maybe you were hard to get over, I think that's a woman." Monica said and smiled.  
"See, now you're trying to make me feel better." Chandler laughed. "Have fun."  
"Bye Daddy!" Cameron called from the backseat.  
"Bye Sweetie!" Chandler said waving.  
"I'll take care of Mom, Dad." Trent said as he buckled up his seat belt.   
Then they drove away.  
  
Chandler was sitting in Central Perk with Joey, who was engrossed in a book about acting. Chandler leaned back and thought earlier when his friends and his kids had left. He smiled and started to remember memories of his kids, maybe it was because already he missed them so much.  
  
Chandler had entered the hospital room carrying his brand new daughter; Monica looked at them and smiled.  
"This is your new mother," Chandler told the unnamed baby.  
"Hey, I've been her mother for nine months," Monica told him.  
"We need a name for her," Chandler pointed out.  
Monica took the baby and took Chandler's hand, which made Chandler tense at first, but then relax. "She looks like a Lindsey, or a Maggie, or a Jane."   
"As nice as those names are, they suck." Chandler said sitting next to the bed.  
"Well you come up with one then, I'd like to point out that I named our son Trent." Monica said.  
"How about," Chandler said searching the room, he spotted a magazine with Cameron Diaz on the cover sitting by the bed. "Cameron?"  
"Cameron, I like it." Monica stroked Cameron's head. "Where did you come up with that?"  
"Uh, it's just a name I once heard." Chandler lied with a smile.  
"Maybe you should name all our kids," Monica joked.  
"All our kids?" Chandler looked into her eyes.  
"Well, I mean, if we ever end up sleeping together and producing more children." Monica scratched her forehead.  
Trent came running in with Rachel, "Mommy, Daddy!"   
"Hey Trent," Monica said, "Meet Cameron. Your sister."  
"She smells." Trent said scrunching up his nose.  
"Then she'll fit right in with you," Chandler said tickling his son. Trent erupted in laughter.  
  
Chandler smiled as he remembered a happy moment in his life. His kids were everything to him. He thought back to a moment not so happy. It was of Trent's first day of preschool. Trent was four.  
  
Chandler had stepped out of the car and seated himself on the bench across from the preschool doors. He was holding Cameron, who was fourteen months old. She was drooling and he was laughing. The preschool would end in ten minutes and Chandler was coming to pick him up. Monica walked up to him.  
"Chandler?" Monica asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"Picking up Trent." Chandler said.  
Monica touched Cameron's head, "No, I'm picking him up today, you're picking him up tomorrow."  
"No, because I have Cameron today and tomorrow."  
"Yeah, and I have Trent."  
"No, you don't." Their voices were raised.  
"Do you really want to fight with me Chandler?"  
"I don't know, it depends."  
Monica folded her arms, "Chandler, I want to see my son tonight."  
"You get to see him every night! I never get to spend anytime with both my kids together. You always get to see them." Chandler said sternly.  
"Well, maybe I take better care of them!" The guilt showed on her face as soon as she said it.  
"That's not fair, Monica."   
"I know, I'm sorry I said that, Chandler. It's just hard having to split up our time with them."  
Chandler lowered his voice; too, "We wouldn't have to if we were together."  
"That's not an option."  
"Why? Just because once you got scared? Just because once you left me?"  
Monica's eyes were filling with tears. The door opened and instantly Trent came running over to them.  
"Hi guys!" He said excitedly. "Hi sister!" He said to Cameron who giggled.  
"Come on Trent, we're going home." Monica said.  
"No Trent, tonight you're coming with me." Trent looked confused when Chandler said this.  
"Get in the van, Trent." Monica said.  
"No, get in the car, Trent." Chandler said.  
Monica was about to say something but stopped, "No, you're father's right, Trent, go with him." Chandler was almost shocked.  
Chandler touched Monica's arm, "Thank you." He started to turn towards the car. 'I love you, Mon." He said. "You know that?"  
"I know; I do love you too." She said, he started to walk away with Trent and Cameron, when Monica said, "hey maybe we can work out a schedule that divides the time with the children in half, you know so its more fair."  
Chandler smiled, nodded, and opened his car door.  
  
Chandler picked up his coffee and smiled, he had never loved Monica more than the moment she let him be with his kids more. Besides giving birth to what would probably be his only children that was the best gift she'd ever given him.   
"Do you think I could play Bond?" Joey asked Chandler.  
"What?"  
"You know James Bond."  
"I have to go, Joe." Chandler said getting up.  
"Where?" Joey complained. But Chandler had already left.   
  
Chandler grabbed his bag and stepped off the bus, he walked up to a small hotel and looked at the sign. It was the right place. He walked into the doors and saw Phoebe getting off the elevator.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked when he ran up to her. "The kids are out with Ross."   
"I need to see Monica." Chandler told her.  
"She's upstairs in her room." Phoebe realised why Chandler had come, "It's room 135."  
Moments later, Chandler knocked on the door. Monica answered it and smiled as soon as she saw him. "Hi Chandler."   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	4. Remorse Part 4

This might be the last one or I might write an ender later.  
  
Remorse Part 4  
  
"Hi Chandler" Monica said and she motioned for him to come in.  
"Monica, I have to tell you how stupid we've been."  
"Chandler," Monica said with doubt.  
"No wait, Mon, we've been stupid for nine years! We had and we have a great thing."  
"Chandler, I'm packed." She pointed to her suitcase on her bed.  
"What?" Chandler was confused.  
"I unpacked when I got here, and I just packed again."  
"And that has what to do with anything?"  
"I was coming back, I wanted to see if we could work things out."  
Chandler smiled, "Really?"  
Monica didn't look so sure, "Yeah I was going to come home and beg for you to take me back, forever."   
Chandler looked at her, concerned, "You don't seem too happy about that."  
"I was just about to unpack, again."  
"What are you saying?"  
Monica's face was becoming stained with tears, he eyes darted around the room, "Chandler, I realised, that I could come back, but we'd just break up again, we'd end up with more kids that are part of a messed up relationship and will end up messed up themselves. I don't think we can straighten things out. Chandler, its over, forever. Move on."  
  
It was five months later. Rachel was holding Cameron's hand and Trent was trailing behind them, as they walked down the corridor of the chapel. Rachel was talking at a mile a minute.  
"I know that she talked about it all the time, but I never really thought you're mother would ever get married. I secretly thought she'd be the last one." Rachel laughed. Rachel was married, so was Phoebe, Ross had been married, and just recently Joey had gotten married. Rachel thought of Chandler. She said, "I guess that's not true."  
"Auntie Rachel, my dress is stuck up my butt." Cameron said, frowning.  
Rachel spun her around, "You've got your tights all twisted, let me fix that." Rachel straightened out Cameron and turned to Trent. "Honey, you're bowtie is crooked."  
"Mom said it made me look manly." Trent said beaming.   
"Yes, well like all men, you look like a mess." Rachel told him as she fixed his tie.  
"Auntie Rachel, Mommy has blue flowers in her hair to match my dress." Cameron said pleased.  
"I'm wearing a blue bowtie, stupid." Trent said.  
"Hey, don't call me stupid, I've got the exact same genes as you!"  
Rachel looked at Cameron, "Have you been listening to Uncle Ross again? Didn't we tell you no to do that?"  
Monica entered with Phoebe, Ross and Joey. Rachel and the kids greeted them.  
"Where's my handsome fiancé?" Monica asked.  
"You can't see him, you're in your dress." Rachel told her.   
"I can't wait to see him, though, or for him to see me." Monica said smiling. "I've never been so happy."  
"What about when Uncle Joey got macaroni stuck in his ear?" Trent asked.  
"Yeah, that was pretty great." Joey said.  
Phoebe looked at him, "Joey we had to take you to the hospital."  
Joey smiled, "Good times."  
Monica got all dreamy, "Isn't he cute? Doesn't his hair look good now?"  
"Yeah it does, but blonde's are cute," Rachel smiled.  
"Thank you," Phoebe said proudly.  
Monica looked at her daughter and son, "Come on, kids, lets go get ready, soon the guests will be arriving. The three of them left.  
Almost immediately after they left, Chandler arrived, in a tuxedo.  
"Chandler, we didn't think you were coming." Ross said.  
"I would never miss Monica getting married." Chandler said.  
Joey went and hugged his friend, "I am so glad you picked me and not Ross as your best man!"  
Chandler laughed, "Yeah sorry about that Ross."   
Phoebe looked at chandler, puzzled, "Now why exactly did you add streaks to your hair four days before your wedding?"  
Chandler frowned, "Doesn't it look natural and hip?"  
Rachel giggled, "No, it does, but we had to explain to your kids what a mid life crisis was."  
Phoebe eyed his hair, "It's not really a real hair color, its more a reddish, browny and blonde."  
"Midlife, what? I'm thirty-eight." Chandler said.  
Joey was overcome with wedding emotion, "I like it!" He hugged him again. "I'm going to dye my hair."  
Ross, bored with the hair conversation, said, "Finally you two are getting married. Let me tell you, the five of us always knew it'd happen."  
Chandler smiled, "I think Monica and I always knew it would happen too. It just took us a lot of fighting and a couple of amazing kids to figure it out."  
Chandler sat down and thought back to five months ago in Monica and the kid's hotel room.   
  
She had said, "Chandler, its over, forever. Move on."  
And he had said, "No, I'm not letting you slip out of it this time. Monica we aren't supposed to spend the rest of our lives alone." He slowly moved in, brought his face to hers and kissed her.  
After a moment, she laughed, and smiled. Then when he saw her reaction he did the same and hugged her. "Monica, lets get married."  
"Lets get married? Don't you think that's moving a little fast?"  
"Yeah, I guess, but I mean I think we owe it to our kids."  
"And to the many more kids we're going to have."  
"More?" Chandler looked scared. Monica smiled and kissed him.  
  
Chandler was seated now in a chair, at their wedding. She was right; because three days earlier they had found out she was pregnant again. They were the only ones who knew, besides their two noisy children.  
  
Hours later, Monica and Chandler were seated at the front table at their wedding reception. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They had vowed never to let each other be stupid, ever again. Cameron and Trent were running around and dancing to the music.   
Joey stood up and clinked his fork against his glass. Everyone turned his or her attention to him. "Hi, I'm the best man, and I'm going to make my speech." Joey turned to Monica and Chandler. "I just want everyone to know how lucky these two are. I also want everyone to know that I think it's unfair that you're letting the kids stay with Ross and no me while you're on your honeymoon!" Joey looked angry, then smiled. "But that's not important. What is important is that you guys are a family, with your two great kids." He motioned for Trent and Cameron to come to him. They jumped up onto chairs next to him.  
"Is there anything you kids want to say to your great parents?" Joey asked.  
Trent nodded, "Next time you get married, I'm not wearing a bowtie."  
Cameron pushed him aside, "I want to say that when the new baby comes we should name her Anastasia."  
Monica and Chandler looked stunned, and so did everyone else at the reception.  
Joey looked at them, "You guys are having another kid?"  
Cameron looked around the room, and casually said to her parents, "Sorry."  
Chandler leaned in to Monica and whispered, "This is why people get married before they have kids."  
"Yeah, I really wish Cameron hadn't inherited your whole speak-before-you-think thing." Monica whispered back.   
  
Monica and Chandler were seated on a plane, the next morning. Chandler put his hand on Monica's. She put her head on his shoulder. She looked out the window and remembered when she had found out she was pregnant the first time.  
She had run screaming into the apartment, "Chandler!"   
Chandler came rushing out of the bedroom, "What? Are you okay?"  
Monica started jumping up and down, "I'm pregnant!"   
Chandler almost collapsed, "Are you serious?"  
Monica ran over to him and hugged him, "I'm so happy."  
"We're having a baby?" Chandler gasped.  
"Yes we are," Monica said.  
"We are going to be the best parents ever," Chandler told her.  
"Oh, I know." Monica said.  
"You're going to be a mother."  
"You're going to be a father."  
"We are going to be so happy," he said putting his arms around her.  
  
Monica now seated on the plane, on the way to their honeymoon looked at Chandler.  
"We are going to be so happy." She said.  
"Oh, I know." Chandler said. "Finally."  
  
THE END  



End file.
